Inuyasha The Next Generation
by Ariane2014
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have had their first child, a 1/4 demon who goes by the name of Haine. His parents hope for a peaceful childhood, but a dark force intends to prevent the peace that the adults fought so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha's mind was in a frenzy. Kagome's pregnancy was finally coming to an end, and just like most fathers in this situation, he felt his heart race with anticipation as Sango helped Kagome deliver their child.

It felt wonderful, to be able to say that _their child_ was finally being brought into the world. He'd never tell Kagome that, it would be too unbecoming of a demon…even if he is, to use the phrase so many have said, "only a ½ demon."

_Heh, but they aren't even alive anymore to keep saying that. The only one who still has that opinion of me is that stupid bastard Sesshoumaru. But someday, I'll earn his respect and no one will be so foolish as to call me a "measly ½ demon" ever again! _This was how he distracted himself, until an agonizing scream burst out of the closed room that Kagome and Sango were in.

"OH MY GOD! GIVE ME AN EPIDURAL!"

"I don't know what that is, Kagome. What is it?" Sango asked, thoroughly confused. _Is it some foreign dish that comes from Kagome's land?_ She asked herself. Kagome didn't answer, her eyes were shut tight with pain.

Inuyasha's mind went blank with terror. _What's happening in there?_ He thought frantically as he started to approach the closed room, but was held back by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you want to be in there. Trust Sango. She knows what she's doing."

He smiled, but it was a tense expression. Inuyasha saw the worry and concern flooding his dark eyes.

"But, Miroku what if something is going wrong?" Inuyasha asked him after a brief moment of silence, if you could call it silence. Kagome's ragged breathing filled the air and the smell of her blood kept pounding against Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

Sango's tired voice muttered, "Everything is fine, Inuyasha. Stop worrying and sit back down."

Then Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA! SIT!"

All of a sudden, Inuyasha unceremoniously fell head first into the floor. Miroku's eyes went wide and he was suddenly grateful that he never had to deal with this. Sango was also shocked into silence, sure she was moody when she was having kids, but never like that. They just stared at the unconscious half-demon as he started to come around.

Now he was angry, _What did I do to deserve that?_ He thought furiously. The first thing he said, well yelled, was "KAGOME! WHAT'S THE DEAL? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A HARSH SIT COMMAND?" Inuyasha clenched his fist as he was started to recover enough to move. _Stupid beads. If that Kaede wasn't already dead, I'd kill her!_

Kagome, shocked that he yelled at her, got even louder as another pain went through her body "YOU DID THIS TO ME! THAT'S WHY!"

Inuyasha, shocked and hurt, crawled away as Miroku tried to comfort him.

"You know, Inuyasha," the monk started, "women are very – how can I say – hormonal during this type of event. She doesn't mean it. She's just going through a lot right now." Miroku was speaking from experience; Sango was also pretty harsh when she was giving birth to their kids.

Inuyasha wasn't consoled. _I'm hurting her right now –_ _I was so excited about having a child – but she never wanted to have kids – I'm such a horrible person. _These were the thoughts that kept running through his head. He stared at the floor, his expression dead and sullen. He wanted this to be over.

And after another 4 hours, he got his wish. Sango stepped out of the room, looking as if she had just slayed 500 demons by herself, and smiled tiredly as she motioned for Inuyasha to go inside. Miroku, followed by Inuyasha, walked over to Sango and she whispered, "The baby is beautiful. Go to Kagome, Inuyasha." Nervous, anticipating a wrathful Kagome, Inuyasha entered the room.

Inside, the air smelled even more strongly of blood and sweat, which concerned Inuyasha, until he saw that Kagome was okay. He breathed out a sigh of relief _Thank goodness, she's alright._ Kagome, when she saw Inuyasha, smiled weakly and motioned by flicking her head that he should come closer. Inuyasha felt another wave of relief go through him _She's not mad at me anymore!_

He smiled as he saw what she was holding tightly in her arms. It was a baby boy, with silver hair and he even had dog ears! Sleeping, his eyes were closed, and his face was cherubic. Inuyasha and Kagome looked each other in the eyes, amazed at how perfect their child was.

"What should we name him?" Kagome asked, still sounding tired, but there was more life in her voice than Inuyasha thought there would be.

"How about Inuyasha Jr?"

"No way! How about Kotaru?"

"Yeah right! I have an idea. How about Kowa?"

"Nope."

Then they looked at each other again, smiled and nodded, muttering, "Haine."

And so, their first born Haine was brought into the world.

-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author Note: I originally wrote this one for my best friend and my mom. I had no intention of putting it up on a database like this until I ended up gaining followers on tumblr. Now I'm putting it out there for people to read. So, please let me know what you all think about it. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haine, now 2 years old, was running around, full of energy and enthusiasm. He couldn't contain himself, it was his birthday! He was going to have some tasty food that his dad told him was from the place his mommy was from. Warm delicious smells were emanating from his house, and he could hear his parents and Auntie Sango discussing what to put in this "cake." _If only they could hurry up. I'm starving! _He thought anxiously.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing intensely about the kind of cake to be made for their son.

"I think it should be chocolate!" Kagome asserted, her eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"But chocolate is too typical! We need it to be something original and exciting. How about we try something with fruit in it? That'll be unique." Inuyasha said proudly, feeling quite accomplished in this never before attempted dessert.

Kagome rolled her eyes before declaring, "Fruit cake is disgusting, it tastes awful and is as hard as a brick. We are making chocolate cake, and that is final!"

Inuyasha's eyes went blank as it slowly occurred to him that his "oh-so-original" idea already existed in the world. _Someone already came up with the idea of putting fruit in a cake? No! That was my only claim to creativity!_ He thought sullenly.

Sango rolled her eyes at the couple, _Are these two serious? They can't even put a meal together without arguing about something._ She was uncertain of how they managed to stay together for so long. With a sigh, she muttered, "You guys need to focus on what is most important right now. We need to get this 'cake' started or we'll never finish it in time."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at Sango, then stared at each other and gave short nods. Kagome started to speak, but was interrupted by Inuyasha who said, "The important thing is that Haine has a great birthday." And with a smile on his face, he turned around, seeing Haine playing in the sun outside. _Yes,_ he thought determinedly, _I'll make sure that this day will be one to remember._

Kagome smiled, realizing that Inuyasha was deep in thought. Turning to Sango, she instructed, "Sango, fetch me some grain. We need it to make flour." Seeing that Sango was still confused, Kagome continued, "The flour is very important to the texture of the cake." After a brief nod, Sango left the house to fetch some grain.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "Is there anything you want me to fetch?" His yellow eyes were shining brightly. He wanted the cake to be a success, even if he wasn't all that certain of what went into making a cake. All he knew about it was what Kagome had told him.

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes and said, "I'll need some eggs. 2 or 3 will do nicely. Could you get some?"

Inuyasha blinked in consent and went off in search of eggs. On his quest, he spotted Miroku heading toward the house. Glad to see the monk at last, Inuyasha ran over to him.

"Hey. Where have you been? Sango arrived a long time ago."

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. I was getting our kids up and ready for Haine's party this afternoon."

Inuyasha looked past Miroku and saw several kids coming up the path. "I see. So the whole family is coming." Looking back at Miroku's face, he said with a smile, "That's great! Haine will be so glad to see everyone there."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, suspicion glinting in his eyes. "Why are you so happy, Inuyasha? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Nothing happened. I'm just glad that Haine has tons of people who care for him." _His childhood will not be like mine. I promise, Haine. You will grow up better than I did. _Inuyasha silently declared. Remembering his task, he said, "I need to get back to getting some eggs. Haine is playing outside the house. Keep an eye on him for me." After that, he left with a sudden intensity.

Miroku stood there for a while, waiting for his kids to catch up to him. He had 5 children. The oldest at 16 was a young man named Haku, followed by 14 year old girl Yuki, then 13 year old son Akio, then a daughter age 9 called Ayame and the baby of the family was a 5 year old son named Haru. He could hear them bickering about childish things, like 'who would get the most cake' or 'who would get to the party first.' He rolled his eyes in irritation as he walked with them to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Sure enough, Haine was playing with some branches, leaves and rocks outside the house. He was so engrossed in his game that he didn't notice the large group approaching until Miroku called out to him. When Haine looked up, a big smile spread across his face as he ran up to them, yelling happily, "Uncle Miroku! Haku! Yuki! Akio! Ayame! Haru! You're here!" He jumped at Miroku, grabbing him around the waist and giving his "uncle" a tight hug.

Miroku let out a gasp as the kid forced some air out of his lungs. _He's only a small child, but Haine is already this strong?_ He thought nervously. A rush of unease spread through him, but he reprimanded himself. _What am I saying? Haine is mostly human! He isn't a monster!_ Then he muttered, "Hey Haine. How are you doing?" He patted the small child on the head, his unease disappearing.

Haine grinned widely as he answered, "I'm doing good." Then suddenly, he was picked up by Haku. "Hey!" Haine exclaimed, surprised by the sudden rise in altitude.

Haku grinned mischievously, "Happy birthday you little runt! Being a year older hasn't improved your height at all!" Haku teased Haine about his height every single time they got together.

Haine glared and growled, "Hey! I'm not old like you!"

That was when Yuki stepped in and scolded, "Haku, it's not right to make fun of someone's height like that. Haine, you need to look up to your elders. Calling them old isn't polite." She was the mediator a lot of the time, but she was mostly a goody-goody and everyone knew it.

Haku looked at Haine and muttered, "You know I'm just playing with you, right kid?"

Haine nodded, "Yeah. It doesn't bother me." Then his expression turned sullen as he muttered, "You know I'm just teasing too, right?"

Haku smiled widely as he turned to Yuki and announced, "That's how guys bond, Yuki. I wouldn't expect a girl like you to understand, but the teasing brings us together and we become better friends."

Akio and Haru joined in, chanting, "Guy bonding! Guy bonding! Guy bonding!"

Ayame sided with Yuki, calmly saying, "But what if you guys end up hurting each other's feelings? How is that bonding?" Yuki nodded, she would support her little sister in this epic debate among family and their friend.

Miroku, tired of all the chatter, settled down next to the door and watched the children settle their debate and start playing games as Inuyasha and Sango returned from whatever quests they had embarked on. He wondered if Kirara was enjoying the peace and quiet at home, protecting it from whatever demons might attack. He envied the two-tailed demon who was probably taking a nap.

Around 2 hours later, Haine detected an unfamiliar scent on the breeze. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst out of the house, growling intensely. Haine walked over to his father, not liking the way his dad's eyes burned with rage. _I've never seen daddy act this way before._ He thought, eyes getting wider with fear. _Is a monster coming?_ He decided to ask, "Daddy? What's happening?"

Inuyasha looked at his son and started to try and rein in his rage to a more controlled level. "Well, Haine, that scent belongs to my half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Remember it well, Haine. Sesshoumaru can't be trusted."

Then Inuyasha turned his attention to the half-asleep monk. "Miroku," Inuyasha barked, "take all the children inside the house. I don't want them to get in the way."

Turning back to Haine, Inuyasha whispered, "Don't you worry about a thing. Your father will take care of this." Picking Haine up, Inuyasha carried his son inside and fetched his sword, the Tetsusaiga, from its hiding place. _Well Tetsusaiga, _he thought wistfully,_ it's just you and me again fighting off my brother._

As Inuyasha was leaving, Miroku was getting his kids inside. Kagome held Haine in her arms. Then Kagome asked, to no one in particular, "What does Sesshoumaru want? He's coming here to visit _us_ for the first time ever!" No one gave her an answer. They just stood there silently as the smell of chocolate cake baking in the sun1 filled the room.

Inuyasha met up with Sesshoumaru in the forest not too far away from their house, the one that most of the other locals referred to as "The Forest of Inuyasha" from the time when Inuyasha had been sealed to the tree by Kikyo.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want here? There's no reason for you to be here!" Inuyasha growled at the sight of his brother. Every time Sesshoumaru showed up, Inuyasha's temper got the best of him. _He's probably here to take Tetsusaiga, _Inuyasha rationalized. _That's the only time he ever shows his miserable face around here._

Sesshoumaru, completely unfazed by the fire in his younger brother's eyes, calmly replied, "Me? I'm here to give my best to my young nephew. Don't I have that right as an uncle to see the newest addition to our family?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "You've never shown interest in family before. Why should I believe you?" His hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt. _Depending on his answer,_ Inuyasha decided,_ I may have to annihilate him here and now._

A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. "You intend to challenge me? Foolish little brother, as if you could ever win." He narrowed his eyes as he contemplated when and where to strike.

The blood rushed to Inuyasha's head the moment Sesshoumaru insulted him. "You bastard!" He yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga and charged toward the murderously calm Sesshoumaru.

-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author Notes:

1) As far as I know there are no stoves/ovens in the world of Inuyasha, so they are baking the cake outside in the sunlight. Someone asked me about it so I decided to go ahead and make an author note for it. :)

2) I'm really curious as to what you all think about the cliff hanger. I'm currently working on Chapter 3 so it should be out in about 1 week. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at the house, Haine stared out into the yard, his copper eyes wide with worry. _Why hasn't Daddy returned yet?_ He thought while fighting the panic welling up within him. Taking a moment to glance at everyone else in the house, he spotted his mom near the cake and asked her, "Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?"

Kagome faced her son and replied, shaking her head, "I don't know, sweetie." Seeing Haine's eyes become dark, she walked over to him and patted his head while she continued, "But he'll be back soon. I promise." She smiled as she tried to ease her son's concern. _Inuyasha_, she thought,_ you better get back here soon._

Haine smiled, feeling a little better since his mom was nearby. _But why do I feel like this?_ He pondered as his mom walked back to check on the "sun-baked chocolate cake." _I'm going to go find daddy!_ He declared. _But_,_ I have to wait until the perfect moment to sneak away._ Plotting his ultimate escape, he patiently waited for his chance.

A few moments later, he got it.

"Graahh! I hate this! I want an oven!" Kagome screamed from where the birthday cake was baking.

Sango and Miroku both ran over to Kagome and asked her in unison, "What's wrong?"

Kagome, panting heavily, declared, "This is taking way too long. The sun is too slow. At this rate the cake will be done next week!" She glared up at the sky, wishing she had the technology here that she had back home.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and mouthed to each other, "Well, it isn't the sun's fault." Then they turned their attention to Kagome and tried to calm her down.

Haine wasn't paying much attention to what the grown-ups were saying to each other. All he cared about was that they were preoccupied and he was able to escape! "Yes! Time to go!" He muttered. Glancing over his shoulder, making sure that no one was watching, he went over toward the forest. _Daddy's scent is coming from that direction, he should be there._ He took his first step into the woody darkness.

After a few minutes, Haine reached a huge tree that had a small indent in it. Putting his hand on the trunk, he closed his eyes, sensing his daddy's scent all around him. _It's faint…but he was here at one time. But that was too long ago. He only went missing today._ He thought in frustration. Sitting down, he felt calmness come over him. _This is odd. No other tree has this effect on me. What is so different about this one? _He stared up at the branches, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.

As the wind changed, he smiled as his father's fresh scent reached him. "Daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly. Standing up, he reminded himself to ask his dad about the tree when he found him. He turned to the direction that the scent was coming from and continued on his way.

At the house, Haku was searching for Haine. _Where could that little runt be?_ He thought. He had to keep calm about the situation. Kagome had no idea that her son wasn't in the house anymore. She was still focused intently thinking of ways to make the cake bake faster.

Some of the things she came up with were pretty ridiculous. One was to try melting sand in fire and make this substance called "glass." She went on about making a huge "magnifying glass" to focus the sun's light and heat. Supposedly that would make the cake heat up faster than the area around it. When that didn't work, Kagome went back to sulking over the limitations of the era.

Haku shook his head as he came to the conclusion that Haine definitely wasn't anywhere nearby. He was glad that his parents were busy trying to keep his younger siblings as well as Kagome from destroying things in the house. "Hmm..." Haku started thinking aloud, "Where would I go if I were Haine?" He leaned against the wall as he started trying to think of where Haine could've gone.

Ahead, a clearing started to reveal itself in the murky darkness. And Haine couldn't help feeling proud of himself for coming so far on his own. "Daddy's scent is getting stronger! I'm going the right way!" He exclaimed. As he continued moving forward, sounds of running, panting and metallic clangs reached his ears. Confused, he stopped, tilting his head as he wondered aloud, "What's going on? Is Daddy in trouble?" He then looked around him, still seeing no one, before muttering, "I should be quiet. Daddy will be mad because I left home."

Sneaking forward, he spotted his dad in the distance before he ducked behind a shrub. Twitching his ears, he tried to hone in on what his dad was saying to another man who had a frightening look to his face. Haine gulped and a shudder passed through his body. _Who is that? He scares me._ Then he remembered something his dad had told him. _I bet it's that Sesshoumaru Daddy warned me about! He really is scary._

Shaking his head, he tried to get a better look at his dad's face. His eyes went wide with shock as he realized his dad was bleeding profusely from several injuries. _Oh no!_ Haine thought, his earlier fears being confirmed,_ Daddy's hurt!_ He glared at Sesshoumaru and decided, _It must be his fault! _Anger started to rise within him.

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru glanced over in his direction. Shocked, and frightened out of being furious, Haine ducked. _I hope he didn't see me._ He silently begged, fighting the urge to tremble in fear.

Sesshoumaru grinned as he detected a new scent on the breeze. "Well well, little brother," he said with a smile, "It seems we have an audience."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled, "What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha had lowered his gaze to the ground as he struggled to stand facing his brother. He was pretty beaten up, his wrath had clouded his better judgment and now he was barely able to stay standing. _Heh_, he thought bitterly,_ this is pathetic. I can barely stay on my own two feet._

Sesshoumaru shook his head before answering in a condescending tone, "I mean, a small child with a scent similar to both yours and that human girl you have around you is here. I guess this means your son has come to visit." He turned his face toward the bush that Haine was hiding behind, narrowing his eyes as he found the toddler.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he followed Sesshoumaru's gaze. When he recognized the figure of his son, a feeling of frustration and shame came over him. "Haine?" He asked quietly. "Haine, if you are there, come here now." He barked a little louder. _Please don't be there._ He begged.

Haine flinched as his dad called out to him. _Rats!_ He reprimanded himself. _I've been caught!_ Deciding it would be better to obey, he came out from behind the bush and approached his injured father. He saw his dad's yellow eyes become dark with some emotion and Haine felt miserable. His eyes started to water and he cried out, "Daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just wanted to find you!" His vision blurred, he ran the rest of the way to his dad, clinging to his tattered red clothes and burying his face so that he wouldn't see anyone.

Inuyasha glanced warmly at his son and rested his hand on Haine's head. "Haine—" he started to mutter.

"How embarrassing," Sesshoumaru taunted. "To let your son see you in this condition. I guess a half demon like you will never be strong enough to take me on and be victorious." His gaze moved to the crying child and he growled, "I can smell the human in you. You are an abomination!" He flexed his muscles, preparing to launch an attack on the crying child.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and growled, "You bastard! I don't care if you insult me. But I will never let you insult my son!" He turned to his son and muttered, "Haine, I want you to go back. I'll protect you." Inuyasha smiled as he took a few shaky steps forward. In his mind he was giving himself motivational speeches. _You promised your son! You told him you'd protect him. And you promised that today would be amazing. Don't make promises you can't keep, and keep the ones you make!_ He focused an intense glare on Sesshoumaru, his yellow eyes clear and determined.

Haine slowly took a few steps back, his eyes wide as he watched his dad stand between him and Sesshoumaru. He couldn't help thinking that his daddy was a little scary, but the thought was immediately replaced by encouragement for his father. _Go Daddy! _He silently cheered.

After several moments of thinking about where Haine would search, Haku saw some footprints heading into the Forest of Inuyasha. _Surely, he wouldn't have gone in there, would he?_ Haku groaned. "What a pain! This kid is going to get it when I find him!"

Fuming, Haku rushed through the forest until he spotted Haine in a small clearing surrounded by trees. He came up behind Haine and grabbed the child. He flung the runt over his shoulder and grumbled, "You are coming with me!"

Haine, who was too busy watching his dad, didn't realize what was going on until he was being carried in the opposite direction of his father. "B-b-b-but Haku! I found Daddy! He needs me!" He protested.

Haku stopped and he asked, skepticism sharpening his tongue, "Oh yeah? You found him? What can you do to help him? You're just a kid!" Haine couldn't see, but if Haku could shoot fire from his eyes, the tree in front of them would be a pile of ash.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both stopped fighting and stared at the two boys arguing with each other. _About time someone came for him,_ Inuyasha thought._ I'm glad Haku is responsible._ Then he turned his gaze back to his brother, making sure that Sesshoumaru didn't try any cheap tricks.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, his gaze revealing nothing but boredom. _The child has human friends. How unoriginal._ He thought lazily. He turned around, not caring whether Inuyasha tried to attack him or not. _As if he could do anything._ Before disappearing into the darkness, he announced, "Inuyasha. That child shouldn't have ever been born. I shall never accept such an abomination as heir to our great father's bloodline."

Inuyasha let out a growl, "Just like how I shall never accept you as family. Go on!" But his last words echoed in the now empty forest, Sesshoumaru was gone. Exhaustion swept through Inuyasha's body, and he fell to his knees. Breathing heavily, and wincing from the pain of his many injuries, Inuyasha muttered, "I did it. I kept my promise." After that, his vision went dark and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Haine, seeing his dad fall to the ground, squirmed his way out of Haku's grasp and ran over to him, crying, "Daddy! Daddy! Get up!" When he reached his dad, Haine tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders vigorously.

After a few vigorous shakes, Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. "Don't worry, son. I'll be okay after I get some rest."

Haku reached them and began to grumble about how irresponsible Inuyasha was and how Haine is too stubborn for his own good. "Inuyasha," he finally said loudly enough for them to understand clearly, "You look like something chewed up and spat out. Can you walk?"

Inuyasha, mostly without the need of Haine's feeble assistance, sat up and nodded. Turning to his son, Inuyasha whispered, "Thanks. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I think I would've collapsed a long time ago. You gave me an opportunity to be a little cool, Haine." Still shaky, Inuyasha leaned against Haku as the trio walked back to the house.

Upon their return, Kagome ran out to meet them and scolded, "Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't get yourself beat up so badly!" Turning her heated glare onto Haine she continued, "Haine! I told you to stay here and just wait! You disobeyed me! I don't even—" She broke off, her eyes starting to water as she continued to glare at the two of them.

Haine lowered his head as he apologized, "I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again."

Inuyasha, a little miffed that Kagome had to ruin his "cool" image in front of his son, also apologized, "Sorry Kagome. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Kagome then hugged them both, and whispered, "I'm glad you are both ok." She released them and took a few steps back. She smiled, and said, "We finally finished the cake." Turning around, she appeared to think it over and corrected, "Well, it's actually more like a pudding. But it's done and ready to eat."

Haine, excited that the food was done, ran over to Haku and cheered, "Yes! Time to eat! Yay!"

Haku shook his head, grabbed Haine, and hurried into the house where everyone was waiting. He exclaimed, "Hey everyone! We're back!"

Still outside, Kagome muttered, "Inuyasha, we'll have to get you cleaned up after we eat the pudding. Everyone has been waiting, so it isn't fair to keep them waiting."

Grinning, Inuyasha replied, "That's fine. I can handle it."

Then the pair walked into the house to enjoy their son's 2nd birthday and the first ever "Birthday cake."

-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. :D

Ok, so I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. But first there were 3 tests that I had to study for, then I got sick and after that I had family stuff going on. But here it is, finally. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed in a few parts, but I wanted to get on to the plot (which is starting next chapter after another time skip). Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading this story and telling me what you guys think of this chapter. :3


End file.
